


You put your arms around me (and I'm home)

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Assume whatever you want, Cuddles, Fluff, Hakyeon in glasses, M/M, Not really romantic, That's it that's the plot, because it's cute, mentioned Minhyuk, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Hakyeon can't sleep so Taekwoon decides to keep him company.





	You put your arms around me (and I'm home)

Hakyeon carefully placed the book he was reading on the table as to not wake the other members. He glanced at the clock. Just as he feared, it was 3 AM already. These sleepless nights kept getting longer and more frequent and Hakyeon couldn't fathom in the slightest what he was supposed to do.

He tried waking early and avoided taking naps so he was exhausted enough to sleep. He tried drinking chamomile tea and buying candles for his room. He tried switching off all screens hours before bedtime. Yet, nothing seemed to work.

His eye bags had started to get heavier and more noticeable the past few days. One of the makeup stylists even asked him whether he was fine or not, to which he quickly assured her and said it was the schedule catching up. 

Hakyeon sighed and re-adjusted his glasses. He usually didn't wear them, but they had brought him a weird sort of comfort. So did the books. They helped him to clear his mind more easily.

Hakyeon would probably call Minhyuk if he didn't have his comeback going on right now. He knows all too well how exhausting those are. 

Just as he picked up the book again to resume his reading, he heard a soft voice call out from the hallway.

"Hakyeon?"

He turned around to see a sight that made him all soft inside. Taekwoon in his pyjamas with his hair all mussed up trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why are you up Taekwoon-ie?"

He asked softly. The younger raised his eyebrow before replying.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" 

Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon came and sat down next to him. Without any warning, he took off Hakyeon's glasses and placed them on the table and proceeded to wrap his arms around Hakyeon's middle. Surprise was hardly the word he'd use in this situation. Taekwoon was never really bold with affection. Especially not physical forms of it.

"Taekwoon-ie?"

"Let me care for you. You haven't been sleeping."

Warmth flooded Hakyeon. Those simple words were enough to disperse all the worries filling up his brain. He snuggled closer into Taekwoon and adjusted their positions so now his head was in the crook of Taekwoon's neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around the younger.

Taekwoon nuzzled into in head and whispered something he couldn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I said you smell like strawberries"

Hakyeon let out a small chuckle. 

"And?"

"I really like strawberries"

Hakyeon couldn't help the 'aww' that came out after that. And if he noticed Taekwoon's hands trying to squeeze him to death after, he didn't comment on it either. 

\-----------

Hongbin slowly got out of his room as the dorm was shrouded in blue of the early morning. His rumbling stomach prompted him towards the kitchen for a snack. 

Just as he rounded the corner of the living room, he looked at the couch with a sleepy smile.

The two eldest were wrapped around each other, sleeping peacefully and content.

Hongbin brought a blanket and covered the two with it.

Sometimes his hyungs were obnoxiously annoying due to varying reasons. But sometimes they were obnoxiously cute too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site and I'm cringing at the cheesiness already. It's nearing 2 am and my overworked brain decided to come up with this. I needed to write some pure fluff for a change.


End file.
